dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Vortex Dragon
The Vortex Dragon is a rare golden hybrid of the Water and Air elements. It's main element is Water. Appearance The vortex dragon is primarily a dark blue color, with a teal underbelly that twists into a cyclone-like appearance on the dragon's tail, as well as raising into two growths on the dragon's shoulders. It has no limbs other than its wings, which are patterned with light blue spirals. From its nose down to its shoulder blades, there is a row of dark blue-grey horns, getting progressively shorter the further down they go. Most notable is the dragon's head structure- its eyes are small and its head structure is rather cylindrical, but it is capable of opening its mouth to a massive degree, revealing the light blue interior of its mouth. When closed the Vortex Dragon's mouth appears very short. Abilities Weapons The vortex dragon has innate control over air, particularly regarding its large mouth- it can inhale very sharply to create a powerful vacuum. This is not usually strong enough to be a threat to wizards, and is used primarily by the dragon to catch prey, but can be exerted to dangerously strong degrees if the dragon is threatened. Its horns can also be useful in close combat, if needed. Defenses The dragon is not particularly fast, but its twisting movements and tendency to roll and turn in flight can make it quite hard to catch. Other Abilities The vortex dragon also has powerful Hydromancy; by putting their tail in bodies of water and spinning fast enough, they can create deadly whirlpools. Breath Weapon The vortex dragon produces a stream of air and water vapor from its mouth of roughly equal strength to its vacuum. Weaknesses TBA Habitat Regions The vortex dragon can be found near lakes in Aeolia and the Sea of Slameg. Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet Vortex dragons are omnivores and will eat anything that ends up in their mouth, regardless of whether or not they can digest it. It is not uncommon to find man-made objects and other indigestibles in the stomach of a Vortex Dragon upon death. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The vortex dragon is generally a rather docile dragon, but it spooks easily, often leading to objects in its habitat being tossed around or ending up in its gullet. Some vortexes may end up getting hit in the face if they "gasp" quickly enough, though this is not particularly difficult to heal. Social Order TBA Relationship to Wizards Vortex dragons live in places that are hard to access for wizards. When you meet a wild one, it's unlikely its vacuum wave will suck you in, as humans are generally too heavy and don't fit in the dragon's mouth. You may lose your hat, or in bad cases your wand, though. The dragons can be quite agressive though, and may try to sink your ship with whirlpools. DDLA has ranked them as 3. Life Cycle Mating Vortex dragons send calls across the lake or sea they live in to attract other mates. Their call is actually quite loud but is imperceptible to human ears. Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery TBA Origin of Name TBA Magic The vortex dragon is associated with Aeromancy and Hydromancy. It uses hydromancy the most. Notable Dragons TBA Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Golden Hybrids Category:Water Category:Air Category:Amphithers Category:Omnivores Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Slameg Category:Inhabitants of Aeolia Category:DDLA Rank 3